Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em
by SilverMoonGrimm
Summary: Percy and Kronos are finally face-to-face; Percy on behalf of Olympus and Kronos for slightly less noble causes. Now, what's up with these three guys walking around the battlefield like they own the place?


**Ain't Nobody Quite Like 'em**

by SilverMoonGrimm

Percy tightened his grip on his sword as he stepped closer to Kronos, who simply smiled.

"Percy Jackson. How noble, expecting me to fight fair."

Percy lunged forwards, swinging Riptide over his shoulder and at Kronos's head, but was slowed, as if moving through syrup. He mentally flashed back to the time on the _Princess Andromeda_ where the same thing happened to him. Kronos laughed and twirled his scythe around his fingers.

"Percy Jackson, hero of Olympus. Look at him now; how utterly weak and pathetic."

In the background, he could hear the screams and shouting of Camp Half-Blood's makeshift army. The troops of highly skilled Ares' kids mixed in with vain Aphrodite ones. The fierce hunters and the hippie satyrs. Yep, they were a rag-tag group of soldiers alright.

In that moment, Percy realized that they might actually lose.

Of course, it had always been in the back of his mind; he couldn't win every time. But he always figured they would at least go out fighting- and preferably with the heads of a couple dozen monsters each.

Not now. Not like this.

The team was getting worn out. They had been fighting for over two days and had still not made any significant dent in enemy lines. The gods were who-knows-where trying to stop Typhon the definitely-not-our-giant-friend-Leo titan.

The decelerated timing was throwing him off. Usually, Percy relied mainly on instinct, getting caught up in the heat of the battle, full of adrenaline, but right now he was helpless. He could see he was too early in bringing his sword down, clearly missing the titan by a million miles.

Then suddenly it was like a weight he didn't even know he had was lifted off his shoulders. He could move freely again, and good thing too because he had less than a second to dodge a lethal swipe in his direction.

Percy bent his knees and positioned himself in a defensive position, preparing to parry another strike which never came. Instead, Luke . . . sorry, _Kronos_, looked . . . confused. So confused he momentarily lowered his weapon and stared past the son of Poseidon, completely forgetting about the intense to-the-death scene he had been participating in two seconds earlier.

Naturally, Percy _had_ to see what was so distracting that would cause the Titan King to stop what he was doing and look. And he couldn't just forget about said Titan Lord, either. So Percy settled with taking a few steps to the side so he could look at them both.

He was not expecting a group of men. Well, normal looking ones. If they were randomly engulfed in flame or seven stories tall, _then_ you might have a case, but the three looked normal. Mostly. I mean, ignoring the fact that they were walking through the invisible barrier holding the rest of the camp back with ease, very in shape, and wearing an odd assortment of clothes (the taller two in vaguely lumberjack/ truck driver outfits and the last in some kind of drunken tax accountant getup).

Clarise tried following them, but failed, being thrown back the moment she hit Kronos's barrier.

"Hey, Chronos!" The one with the leather jacket holding a pale tree branch in one hand shouted.

Kronos took a small step back and Percy briefly considered doing the same. If the _ruler_ of the _titans_ was scared of these guys . . .

"Winchesters."

"Don't forget about Cas!" The same guy laughed and clamped a hand on the drunk accountant's shoulder. The third man stepped closer.

"Listen. We've got a deal for you."

"A deal?" Kronos scowled. "You took her from me!"

He flinched. "Yeah, sorry about that. It wasn't personal, just because you were killing innocent people, I swear."

"You _took her _from me!" He repeated.

"Took who?" A second later Percy realized that interrupting might not have been the best idea.

This stopped the trio for a moment. "Hey, kid. Listen. You need to go. This guy- he's not like us. He won't hesitate in hurting you."

Percy rolled his eyes. "I appreciate you guys helping out and all, but I'll take it from here."

He moved back into a fighting stance facing Kronos, who ignored the demigod.

"What, with a baseball bat?" What? How . . . they were mortal. But then how did they get past the barrier? And how were they not curled up on the sidewalks sucking their thumbs and dreaming of sugarplums? And Rachel could see through the Mist, which these guys obviously couldn't.

As if on cue, the first one yawned. The second one tilted his head and scrunched up his features.

"Dean, he is not carrying any form of bat." the man's voice was oddly low.

"What are you talking about? 'Course he is!" 'Dean' said, gesturing at Percy.

"Actually, I think that's a sword. It's sort of fuzzy, but if you pay attention-"

"Oh! I see it now!"

"Enough!" Kronos cried. "Leave! You cannot be here! There are rules!"

"Actually," Three chimed in, "Since neither Dean or I am born into any kind of pantheon, we basically have free rein when it comes to this stuff. And Cas is fallen, so no rules are being broken. Ready for the terms?"

"Terms of what?" Percy butted in again.

"Seriously, kid. You need to go before you get hurt."

"I'm fine here, thanks."

"Perseus Jackson," The second guy told him. "This will not be the last battle you will be forced to fight. Leave this one to us and leave peacefully and intact."

Percy couldn't figure out if that was a threat or not, but it was definitely creepy either way.

"Anyway." The guy with the stick, Dean, began, "Here's the plan; you surrender, disperse your army, and give yourself up. In return, we'll make it fast and send a good word up to heaven to let you end up with Lila."

"And if I were to not surrender?"

The three exchanged glances. "Well, then we'd have to stop you. And it'll be painful."

"And how exactly do you plan to defeat me, when all the gods on Olympus can't?"

"Listen," Three started. "We've dealt with much larger things than you."

"Want to ask Lucifer? Maybe Dick Roman? Lilith? Alastair? Raphael?" Lucifer Percy recognized. Something about death . . . Hades, maybe? The rest he had no idea, though.

"I don't believe that is possible, considering all of them are-"

"It's an expression Cas." Dean sighed. "Chronos. Man, you know what we've done and you know we will do whatever the hell it takes to protect these civilians."

Chronos considered it carefully. Percy watched anxiously, never losing his grip on Riptide.

Finally, the titan stepped forwards, hands up and to his sides, letting his weapon slide from his grip as he walked.

"Any last words?" The tallest one asked.

Chronos shook his head, looking surprisingly human for the man that sliced up his father and ate his children.

Silently, Dean plunged the branch, which Percy could now see had been carefully sharpened to a point into Luke's chest.

"Lila."

That was the last thing the titan said before slumping to the ground.

It was a moment before Percy realized what was happening. First, the barrier broke. Demigods of every size and shape, color and ethnicity, height and weight flooded into the streets. The monsters now with no defined leader scattered frantically, retreating and attempting to escape. Unfortunately, only about half of them made.

The campers crowded around Percy, cheering and celebrating the Saviour of Olympus. Percy looked around, searching for the men that had actually done the deed. They were nowhere in sight.

That wasn't the last time he'd run into the odd trio, and Percy quickly learned to avoid 'Team Free Will' as they were being called throughout the Underworld. He never learned who they were, though, or how three mortals survived this far on their own, but when a second battle started up, involving several giants and an angry Mother Earth, Percy knew just who to call.

**A/N Hi! So, I know I should be working on my other story. Sorry. But here's a little something for y'all.**

**Okay, so since this is in Percy's third person point of view, Kronos is mainly spelled like in the books. Whenever the Supernatural gang refers to him, and towards the end where he act more like the TV version, I spelled his name as Chronos. **

**I apologize for any mistakes (it's been a while since I've read the Percy Jackson series) and any OOC-ness. Feel free the tell me if you see anything wrong.**

**Thank you for reading! :) **


End file.
